


Prom Night

by ash_is_gay



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_is_gay/pseuds/ash_is_gay
Summary: Simon and Bram have been together for a while now, and now it’s prom night. Abby has booked rooms for them at a hotel nearby afterwards and Bram and Simon don’t know what’s going to happen, but they know that they love each other and they’re both ready if the other is.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just gonna be short, i'll work on making the chapters longer in the future!!

Bram was sitting in Simon’s room, waiting for him to come out. It was prom night and they were both so excited to be gong together, to be going as boyfriends. Simon was sitting in the bathroom in his boxers, trying not to freak out. _“BLUE! Come here please!!”_ the panic evident in his voice as he yelled. Bram quickly entered the bathroom, hating the sound of his Jacques panicking. _“Si? What’s wr-“_ he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Simon. Hair dishevelled, clothes strewn around the bathroom and a very panicked look on his face.

 

Simon looked up as Bram entered and ran into his arms, needing the comfort and security that came with one of his hugs. Bram wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ears to calm him down. _“hey, what’s wrong Si? How can I help you?”_ Bram kissed the top of Simon’ head and rubbed his back as he waited for an answer. Simon looked up at him before passionately pressing his lips to Bram’s, grabbing his cheeks to deepen the kiss. Bram gasped in surprise, instantly letting his boyfriend deepen the kiss. _"Si-"_ Bram moaned softly, trying to ignore the heat in his groin as the shorter boy pressed his body against him. Bram grabbed Simon's ass and picked him up as Simon whined and bit Bram's lip, getting desperate and horny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, please give me criticism!!


End file.
